


All he needs

by WhimsicalMercy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Blind!Roy, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress, it'll get better I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalMercy/pseuds/WhimsicalMercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy never wanted to lose his eyesight. He never did. But luckily for him, he had Edward right next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And that's really all he felt he needed...

Sometimes Edward forgot Roy was blind. 

The man was so independent and did so many things by himself. He dressed, showered and made his bed by himself. He did laundry, he washed dishes and counters. He lit the fire and even braided Edward’s hair when the other was reading. It was easy to forget the man didn’t have his eyesight anymore. Most of the time.

Other times, it was hard. Looking into his eyes and seeing a dusty gray instead of the usual dark, basically black eyes. Edward did a lot of the cooking, cleaning and paperwork, due to Roy barely being able to walk without tripping. It was also a bit hard seeing the used-to-be confident posture slumped over with a hand in front of him.  
Edward was trying his best, he honestly was! He tried not to move things around or leave anything in the way. He would subtly nudge what Roy was searching- saying looking for felt wrong- for just a bit closer. He made food and read his books aloud, knowing how much Roy hated braille and how much he missed reading.

But this was Edward Elric. While he was careful, he was still himself. He left things around every now and then or would move something around. He would leave his giant stack of books out after a long night of studying and reading, only to hear a shout and a thump the next morning and to rush downstairs to see Roy sprawled over the floor.  
This made Roy mad, making him lash out, which made Ed just as mad as well. Lots of screaming later and the couple would calm down. Edward would apologize for making Roy trip and Roy would apologize for getting irrationally mad. Then they would do something; normally eating together. 

The blonde could see why Roy was so angry all the time. He couldn’t freaking see! Truth had taken his sight away from him and he could remember seeing! He knew Roy remembered seeing things such as the park, his own home, his office. But that had been ripped away from him.

Roy remembered seeing Edward, Hawkeye, Havok, Gracia and everyone else. But he was shrouded in darkness, just listening. It hurt, actually, physically hurt, to hear Gracia talk about how Elicia had grown or hear Edward compliment Alphonese on how healthy he looked. His chest would tighten and his world- what little of it he still had- would spin. He felt nauseas and would leave. And he hated how his eyes would burn.

But he had Edward and, for the love of Truth did he need him. He needed Edward to soothe him and let him rage and calm him down. He needed Ed for stupid basic tasks. He didn’t have his job or his sight. He didn’t have his best friend anymore. 

But he had Edward. And he felt that’s really all he needed right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess people liked the last chapter so here ya go. Fluffy shower.

“Ack!” A loud thumping woke Edward up and he quickly sat up in his and his boyfriend’s bed. He launched out of the bed, fists clenched and breathing already sporadic. His posture was tense and ready for a fight. He was ready to fight an intruder or maybe even an assassin. He was expecting the worse, especially with the right side of the bed completely empty.  
He slowly realized that there was nobody at all in the bedroom and paused to listen. The soft sound of a shower drifted in from the master bathroom and he relaxed slightly. Roy must be in the shower. He carefully crept into the bathroom and was hit with a wave of steam. The mirror was fogged up meaning the other had been in for a while now.

“Roy?” Edward called just loud enough to be heard over the running water. He crept forward and chuckled at the messy bathroom. It always was; Roy misplaced things all the time. Currently Roy’s dark blue sleeping pants were in the sink and his boxers were on the rim of the trashcan, not in the hamper, which was to the left of the sink’s counter. He snorted softly, picking the items up and putting them in the hamper.

“Yeah?” Came the ex-colonel’s irritated response. Edward removed his own shirt and pants, letting his hair out of its messy braid. “What was that?” He listened to Roy’s soft grumbling and embarrassed mumbles. “I’m sorry. I don’t speak idiot, mind translating?” The blonde rolled his eyes and removed his boxers before pulling back the shower curtain and stepping in.

Roy’s torso had a few old burns and a few newer ones, along with a couple of scars. His hair was messy and sticking up in a few different directions, despite being soaked. He looked angry and was growling under his breath. “What’s wrong?” The alchemist laughed, easily bending down and picking up the fallen shampoo bottle, the cause of the noise and Roy’s irritation. “Nothing.” The raven haired man’s response was chipped and quick and he was pouting.

Ed’s golden eyes met Roy’s gray ones and he smiled, despite the fact that Roy couldn’t see it. “I’m smiling.” He whispered and watched as the other’s pout formed into a small, gentle smile as well. Instead of responding, Roy ducked his head and let Edward wash his hair. The other’s fingers rubbed at his scalp. He hummed lightly as Edward’s washed his hair. After rinsing and repeating with conditioner, the dark haired man let the blonde wash his body.

Edward finished with Roy then guided his hand to the bottle of shampoo. He let Roy wash his hair and body before reaching forward and turning off the water. The smaller stepped out and grabbed one of Roy’s fluffy towels. He dried himself off slightly, wrapped it around his waist then grabbed another towel. Smiling, he threw the towel over Roy’s head and begun drying the other’s dripping hair. It was rare that Roy let the younger male take care of him; he was fiercely independent, before and after losing his eyesight. His own stubbornness matched the infamous Elric brothers’ own and his pride could cover an entire town.

But every now and then, the ‘tough-to-break’ Flame Alchemist would let Edward or Gracia or even Alphonse coddle him. Edward was a bit against letting his younger brother coddle his boyfriend, especially since said little brother was with Winry, but it was cute seeing the two bond just a bit.It wasn’t much but it was still adorable. 

Roy was smiling under the towel and humming lightly. He felt cloth being pressed into his hands and carefully inspected them. Boxers. With little trouble, he slipped them on and then felt around until he found a shirt. Smiling in victory- even if it was a small one- the dark haired male slipped it over his head and waited for Edward to finish getting dressed.

Unknown to him, Edward had pushed that shirt just a little bit closer, but it was worth it to see Roy smile with pride like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments make me smile and update a bit faster. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Buh-Bye!


End file.
